K-BAR
Trinidad: "Your martial arts are good for staying fit, but they are medieval and impractical against large numbers." Lian Xing: "I know, I know. Only rely on knives for close, silent kills." -Trinidad and Lian discussing the effectiveness of close-quarters weaponry during the assassination of Qwan Tak. The K-BAR is the standard combat knife of the IPCA. This weapon appears in Syphon Filter 2, Syphon Filter 3, Syphon Filter The Omega Strain, Syphon Filter Dark Mirror, Syphon Filter Logan's Shadow. Syphon Filter 2 The K-BAR can be used in Colorado Mountains, Colorado Interstate 70, I-70 Mountain Bridge, Colorado Train Ride, Colorado Train Race, C-130 Wreck Site, Agency Bio-Lab, Agency Bio-Lab Escape, New York Slums, New York Sewer and Finale. Its razor sharp blade makes it devastatingly lethal at close range but limits its effective distance. Syphon Filter 3 This weapon can be used in Costa Rican Plantation, Syphon Filter: Omega Strain "This is the standard issue combat knife of the US military. It has a 7-inch high carbon chromium stainless steel blade with a serrated edge and a non-slip gripping handle. This knife can withstand extreme impacts and is capable of quickly slicing through bare flesh and heavy military fatigues." This weapon is acquired when the player completes the training mission, but its low attack power pales in comparison to the high-end knives. It can quickly stab through unarmoured enemies, while flak jackets provide some stopping ability against it. It is best used with flashbang grenades to stun opponents. Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror "This 7-inch high carbon chromium stainless steel blade is a standard issue of the US military. This knife can withstand extreme impacts and is capable of quickly slicing through bare flesh and heavy military fatigues." The K-BAR is a default weapon in Dark Mirror, and is just as effective as in Omega Strain. It is ill-advised to use against shotgunners, bosses, FCS elites and other armoured enemies or those with devastating close-quarters weaponry. It is best used in stealth due to the game lacking flashbangs. Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow The K-BAR is again usable in Logan's Shadow. With the addition of flashbangs, it is now more useful than its Dark Mirror counterpart. It should not be wielded against shotgunners, bosses, FCS elites and those with the Desert Eliminator .357. Ghassan al-Bitar is seen holding one during the St. Helens assault to interrogate the ship captain; Lian also uses one to kill Qwan Tak, while Trinidad assaults Gabe with it in 'Found Enemies' only to be stopped. She later kills guards using it in 'The Long Descent' and 'Powerless'. Maggie Powers is armed with one and kills a Spetsnaz marksman with it in 'Into the Cold'. Advantages * Generally available all the time * Devastating, powerful close range attacks * Concealed easily * Good for stealth scenarios * Infinite ammunition Limitations * Players must keep it hidden when undercover * Useless at a distance * Effectiveness decreases against body armour * Ill-advised when confronted by multiple targets * One-hit kills only applicable from behind an immobile enemy * Unless the Vibroblade is being used, it requires numerous attacks to down a victim Trivia * The K-BAR is available in every game except the first Syphon Filter. * It can never be dropped in all the games it is in except Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain. * Using it from behind a stationary opponent will trigger a throat slit, killing the enemy in one hit regardless of body armour. * It is the only knife available for players in every game except Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain, in which multiple models could be used, including a stiletto, Commando Blade and Vibro Knife. * It, along with the Dragunov SVD, is the favourite weapon of Trinidad. * Syphon Filter 3 allows players to auto-target enemies with this despite being a melee weapon. Category:Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Weaponry